Besoin d'un stimulant, Maxwell ?
by Arlia Eien
Summary: Une situation peu enviable, un trop plein ou un trop peu d'énergie ? Et si Heero avait une idée sur le sujet ?


**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

**Titre :** Besoin d'un stimulant, Maxwell ?

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte (dommage?)

**Rating :** K+

**Défi :**  
Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ème nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1h : idée, écriture, postage compris)  
Pour le thème "**_stimulant_**".

Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction de FF  
Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

**Besoin d'un stimulant, Maxwell ?**

_Stimulant, __qui accroît l'énergie, l'ardeur, la combativité; qui incite à agir ou à réagir.

* * *

_

« Fff… »

Un soupir, encore un.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond. Certes, leur situation n'était guère réjouissante, coincés à deux dans une planque – une espèce de chambre de bonne – sous les toits dans une grande ville où OZ les recherchaient intensément.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant. Après leur précédente mission – un succès – leur fuite en Gundam s'était, elle, révélée désastreuse.

Réellement.

A quel point ? Aurait-on pu lui demander.

Pour résumer, leurs deux Gundams gisaient dans un piètre état au fond de la baie. Quelques soldats d'OZ, peut être un peu moins stupides que les autres, avaient posé des bombes à retardement sur leurs machines lorsqu'ils les avaient abandonnées pour quelques minutes remplies de course, d'adrénaline et de gestes précis avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter les lieux avant que tout n'explose.

Et il ne les avaient bien entendu pas vues dans leur fuite précipitée. Quelle idée d'avoir laissé leurs Gundams à l'entrée de la base pour aller poser leurs propres explosifs à l'intérieur ! Mais c'était ça ou courir à découvert dans un terrain stérile sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et passer au travers du haut grillage électrifié qu'ils avaient pu défoncer en quelques secondes de leurs lourdes machines.

En y repensant, s'ils n'avaient pas été au dessus de l'océan, cela aurait été un crash assuré et deux pilotes représentants des Colonies rayés de la surface de la Terre à tous les sens du terme.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre.

Heero appuya sa tête sur une de ses mains.

Et 02, son binôme, qui n'arrêtait pas de soupirer depuis qu'ils étaient ici – c'est-à-dire après un kilomètre de nage en mer agitée…

Encore un soupir.

Cette fois c'en fut trop et il se retourna pour morigéner celui qui était maintenant aussi son colocataire.

« Duo, tais-toi ! »

Le natté qui était couché sur un des deux lits superposés se redressa légèrement.

« Quoi, 'tais-toi' ? Tu peux pas dire que je fasse beaucoup de bruit ! »

« Tes soupirs me portent sur les nerfs. »

« Parce que tu es heureux de la situation, toi, peut être ? »

« J'essaie de faire avec. »

« Avec quoi ? C'est la deuxième fois que Deathscythe se retrouve dans cet état, et la dernière fois, Trowa a achevé ce qu'il en restait. J'en ai ras le bol. »

« J'ai déjà perdu le mien… »

« Tu l'as fait exploser toi-même, oui, barbare ! »

Yuy resta de marbre, une expression neutre fixée sur le visage, mais intérieurement il s'amusait de voir que son camarade avait tant d'énergie à revendre.

« … »

« … »

« Tu devrais te bouger plus. » Lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il bouillait de rester immobile comme ses soupirs le laissaient clairement entendre pour qui daignait en chercher les causes, et en 48h sans vraie activité, il avait eu du temps à revendre en analyse.

« Me bouger dans 12m², c'est que tu deviens drôle en plus ! »

Heero cilla, continuant de fixer le pilote à la natte.

« Ça ne te va pas de ne rien faire, tu as besoin d'un stimulant, Maxwell ? »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, un de ces éclats de rire qui détendent l'atmosphère autant pour celui qui l'émet que pour ceux qui y assistent.

Trop de pression, c'est trop de pression.

« Non merci, je crois pas que j'ai besoin d'être plus énervé encore. Mais toi, tu as peut être une idée ? »

« Pour te stimuler assez pour que tu agisses ? »

« Tu vois bien que j'ai pas besoin d'être stimulé, par contre tu as peut être une idée pour canaliser ? »

Heero se retourna pour ne pas laisser paraitre le léger sourire qui s'esquissait sur ses lèvres.

« A voir… »

* * *

**OWARI?**


End file.
